Comment faire rire Undertaker ?
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment Ciel et Séba font rire Undertaker ? Voilà l'idée d'une fan des Séba/Ciel alors oui c'est Séba/Ciel désolé l'histoire n'a pas fini comme elle devrai et l'idée a changé, je changerais le résumé plus tard ATTENTION OOC
1. Ciel

Ciel : Coucou ca va toujours ?

Moi : Oui j'étais en train de me poser des questions

Ciel : Lesquelles ?

Moi : Comment as-tu fais rire Undertaker ?

Ciel : Et bien … tu ne le sauras pas mais si tu veux tu peux toujours écrire une fics sur ce que tu penses !

Moi: Oh merci ! Je précise immédiatement que rien est à moi ! Tout est à Yana Toboso !

Ciel : Tu vas écrire quoi ?

Moi : Pour le résumé : Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment Ciel et Séba avait réussi à faire rire Undertaker ? Voilà ce que je pense mais ce n'est que l'avis d'une fan des Séba/Ciel

Chapitre 1 : Ciel fait rire Undertaker

P.O.V. Ciel

Comme si sa demande de me mettre dans un cercueil ne suffisait pas, il nous fallut également le faire rire. Je disais donc à mon majordome de sortir dehors on disant que je voulais le faire seul. En majordome parfait qu'il était il sortit toujours avec son sourire de psychopathe sur son beau visage.

Quand il sortit Undertaker se tourna vers moi en disant : « alors compte qu'avez-vous pour moi ? » Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je voulais comme même essayer. Je commençais par lui demander :

« Quels choses vous font rire ? »

- Les sentiments humain, je les trouves hilarant !

- Ouais mais je n'en connais pas moi des sentiments !

- Si, si compte tu en connais à part ta haine, c'est mon sentiment préféré qui se trouve en toi parce que jamais je n'avais vu ça pour une personne comme lui !

- Comme qui ? Quels sentiments ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ! Comment fais-tu ?

- Dites-moi ! Je veux savoir ! Quels sentiments pour qui ?

- haha comte que ressentez-vous pour votre majordome ?

- Comment ca ? Sébastian ? C'est mon majordome ni plus ni moins !

- Décrivez-moi les sentiments que vous avez quand vous êtes à ses côtés.

- Heu… Je sens que je suis en sécurité pour l'instant au moins.

- Comment le trouvez-vous physiquement ?

- Il est beau, ses cheveux noir font penser à un corbeau, ses yeux à du sang, sa peau a la blancheur de la lune et son sourire est envoutant. C'est tout ?

- haha et avec ça tu n'as toujours pas compris !

- Mais compris quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes ! Espèce d'imbécile de comte !

- Que … quoi ? Dit-il en rougissant intensément, la vision de Ciel fit énormément rire Undertaker et qui provoqua le retour de Sébastian qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Et qui ne comprit absolument rien quand il vit les joues de son maître aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa tante. Il demanda ce qu'il avait dit mais il n'eut pas de réponse, alors là il comprenait de moins en moins ! Son maître qui rougissait c'était déjà étonnant et qu'en plus il ne voulait pas lui dire la raison ! Il fut presque vexé ! Lui qui lui disait tout d'habitude, ne lui disait pas ce qui l'avait fait rougir ! Peut-être était-il concerné ? Ca expliquerait une partie de l'énigme, mais pourquoi rougirait-t-il ? Il ne serait comme même pas amoureux de lui ? Le majordome chassa cette idée, il ne devait pas trop espérer, jamais son amour pour le plus jeune serait retourné, il garderait toujours une relation maître/serviteur c'est ainsi que ca devait se passer même si il devait être triste à la fin.

Fin chapitre 1

Ciel : Ouah c'était court ! Alors c'est ca que tu penses ?

Moi : Oui ! Et au fait Ciel-sama une question !

Ciel : Quoi ?

Moi : C'est moi ou dans la première partie de l'oav ciel in wonderland tu regardais les fesses de Sébastian-sama ?

Ciel : Avis aux lecteurs !

Moi : Ouais aux fait j'aime beaucoup les commentaires n'hésitez pas à m'en laissez et comme ca vous pourrez me dire si je dois faire une suite avec Sébastian-sama qui essaye de faire rire Undertaker ! Et aussi merci à Sabribridu57 qui m'a aidé à écrire

Ciel, Séba et moi : A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Sébastian

Moi : Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois rien n'est à moi et aujourd'hui nous ne pourrons pas voir Ciel et Sébastian, ils sont actuellement dans la chambre en train de faire plein de chose pas très très catholique ! En fait non je rigole, ils sont en train de dormir parce que je les ais épuisés avec mes conneries, mais j'aimerais bien ! Ah oui et juste comme ca, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait pour faire rire Undertaker !

* * *

Deux semaines après Ciel et Sébastian revinrent pour éclaircir certains points sur une affaire de meurtres. Undertaker demanda à Sébastian de lui faire rire et au jeune comte de quitter la pièce.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seul Undertaker parla le premier :

- Tu sais les sentiments de ton maître ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu sais qu'il t'aime ?

- Mon maître ? M'aimer ? On nage ne plein rêve là !

- Mais non ! Bon on s'en fout ! Quel sont les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ?

- Heu… je pense que je l'aime, beaucoup en fait.

-hihihi tu penses que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Comment ca ?

-Pff… tu es bête ! A ta place je ferais un choix tout de suite !

- Explique toi !

- Il est humain ! Et tu devras prendre son âme ! Il faut que tu saches quoi faire !

- Quels sont les options ?

- Sois tu ne lui dis rien et le tue et vous souffrirez tout les deux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ca !

- Sois tu lui dis et prendra comme même son âme et vous souffrirez.

- Sois ?

- Pff.. Tu lui dis et essaye de le transformer sachant qu'il y a seulement un quart de réussite et si ca échoue c'est la mort.

- Dites-moi quoi faire !

Mais, il ne lui répondit pas, il rit au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer c'est vrai que Sébastian demander quoi faire est très marrant.

Ciel entendit le croque-mort rire rentra et vit pour la première fois son majordome avec un visage inquiet. Il en fut extrêmement surpris, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qui suivit.

Sébastian le tira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement ce qui au passage fit bien rire Undertaker.

* * *

Ciel : *qui revient la chemise ne désordre et les cheveux en bataille* : Ouah c'est court !

Moi : Je sais, je sais mais je ferrais un dernier chapitre avec ce que décide Sébastian-sama pour me racheter ! Et au passage t'es sur que t'a rien fait avec lui ?

Ciel : *rougit* Bien sûr que non ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

Moi : Oh rien, rien ! Et au passage pour ceux que ca intéresse j'ai un facebook !

Ciel : Et ?

Moi : Mon nom c'est Ciel Michaelis, je suis en couple avec Sabrina Ardito, c'est un défi parce qu'en vrai, je suis célib et sur mon image de profil il y a Sébastian et Ciel ! Pour ceux qui me veulent en ami !

A bientôt j'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

Moi : Bon, Ciel et Sebastian sont partis se promener donc j'en profite pour écrire ce chapitre. Je m'excuse sincèrement parce que cette fic est légèrement partie en n'importe quoi et s'est détournée de l'idée que je voulais en faire. Je vais chercher un autre titre et un autre résumé en attendant je m'excuse encore une fois du grand n'importe quoi que j'ai fais. Si vous avez des idées pour le titre ou le résumé vous êtes bienvenus.

Ah et au passage je sais que les gens s'en foutent mais j'ai regardé quelques épisodes de la saison 2 en vf, les épisodes 1,3 et 4 sont bien quoique j'étais à moitié morte de rire rien qu'avec les voix, je n'ai pas regardé les épisodes 2,5,6,7,8,9,10 et 11 que je n'avais déjà pas trop apprécié en vostfr mais l'épisode 12 que je trouve absolument superbe et que j'ai vraiment adoré en vostfr ils l'ont détruit je ne veux même plus le voir en vf ! Les voix sont vraiment pas top quand Sebastian lui sert son nœud dans la vo il ne lui parle pas aussi méchamment selon moi et la voix reste agréable à entendre ce qui n'est pas le cas dans la vf et le moment où Ciel est avec Elizabeth est aussi horrible (et pour ceux qui me connaissent ce n'est pas parce que je trouve cette dernière trop proche de Ciel), déjà (je risque de le regretter) je trouve qu'il manque de cris de sa part (ca fait vide) s'en est choquant c'est chiant le fait qu'elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je ne sais pas vous mais je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi elle s'excuse (aurais-je un cerveau sous-développé ?) sinon faut j'avoue que je me suis un peu emporté pour rien (comme d'habitude) ahh et si quelqu'un s'ennuyait assez pour lire ca je pense que je dois bien dire que je ne fais que dire mon opinion chacun le sien c'est juste pour voir si d'autre pense comme moi je ne veux insulter personne en disant ca !

* * *

- Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il se dégageant de celui qui avait pris son premier baiser (nda : oui le premier baiser est très important ! Allez voir les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs c'est un très bon exemple XD sans parler que l'auteur est génial.)

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dût faire ca. Veuillez me pardonner c'était déraisonnable de ma part.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser mais de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !

- Pourquoi vous avez aimé ? Demanda Sebastian malicieusement

- Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi tu as fait-ca ? Et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !

- J'en avais envie dit-il en soupirant

- Tu m'as embrassé sur une simple envie passagère ?

- Ca fait longtemps que j'en avais envie !

- Undertaker que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il réagisse comme ca ?

- Je lui ais simplement dit de faire un choix et lequel as-tu choisi d'ailleurs majordome ?

- J'ai choisi le troisième

- Je suis heureux pour vous dit-il en souriant j'imagine que si j'apprends la mort de ce cher comte ca n'aura pas fonctionné ?

- C'est probable en effet

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, Sebastian on rentre tu m'expliqueras tout ca plus tard.

- Bien monsieur.

Ils rentrèrent donc silencieusement, Ciel soucieux de ce que pouvait bien lui cacher Sebastian et ce dernier inquiet de ce qu'il devrait expliquer à son maître : et si Undertaker c'était trompé ? Si Ciel n'avait en fait aucun sentiment pour lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Non il ne devait pas penser à des choses si négatives. Arrivés au manoir Ciel alla dans son bureau pendant que Sebastian le suivait docilement, mais il se fit rejeter arrivant devant la porte, Ciel disant qu'ils parleraient plus tard dans la soirée. Le diner se déroula dans le silence total avant que Ciel ne rejoigne sa chambre accordant la nuit au domestique (nda : Pourquoi ferait-il ca ? Aurait-il des idées derrières la tête ? XD bon je vais essayer de ma calmer), nuit qu'ils passèrent à l'hôtel le plus proche. Il appela ensuite Sebastian lui ordonnant de tout lui dire, chose qui parut difficile vu comment il hésitait sur à commencer.

- Je dois avouer, monsieur, que j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour vous

- Des sentiments quel genre de sentiments ? Demanda Ciel curieux de savoir si son majordome éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

- Et bien… je pense que je suis… les derniers mots furent balbutiés tellement bas que Ciel ne les entendit pas

- Sebastian, dit il en soupirant, je ne te comprendrais pas si tu parles aussi bas.

- Je pense que, dit-il hésitant, je crois que je suis amoureux de vous.

- De moi ? (nda : Ciel croit qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Ah la la j'adore quand je le fais comme ca. Mais va peut-être falloir que je me calme.)

-Oui, je suis désolé je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ca, je ne le ferais plus, dit-il se levant prêt à quitter.

- Non tu restes là ! Explique moi les paroles d'Undertaker.

- Quelles paroles ?

- Quand il a dit que si il apprenait ma mort ca n'aura pas fonctionné.

- Je préfère ne pas vous dire, c'est une chose sans grande importance croyez moi.

- Non, je veux savoir. Sebastian je t'ordonne de m'expliquer sans chercher à détourner le sujet !

-Bien monsieur dit-il en soupirant, je vais essayer de vous expliquer les choses le plus clairement possible. De rares démons peuvent tomber amoureux d'humain, ca arrive très rarement et encore plus quand il s'agit de leurs maîtres. Mais nous pouvons vivre éternellement contrairement à un humain. De très rares personnes peuvent vivre après la mort de la personne qu'ils aiment et certains en deviennent fous. Mais un jour quelqu'un à trouvé un moyen de transformer un homme en démon, ca a fonctionné et ils purent rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Seulement, ca ne fonctionne pas toujours et beaucoup moururent ensemble en essayant, dit il en baissant la tête.

- C'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Me transformer ?

-… Sebastian incapable de parler acquiesça simplement de la tête.

- Si tu veux vraiment le faire alors fais-le

- Mais monsieur… je ne veux pas vous obliger, sinon vous risquez de vous plaindre de devoir me supporter dit-il baissant la tête

- Je t'ai juste demandé si tu le voulais après je pense pouvoir te supporter.

- Oui seulement…

Ciel fatigué d'entendre son majordome raconter n'importe quoi fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, c'est-à-dire se pencher et l'embrasser tendrement. Et miracle la technique infaillible fonctionna. Sebastian répondit immédiatement au baiser oubliant la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Après quelques baisers, Ciel se décida enfin à demander haletant

- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Oh oui my lord, par contre je ne peux pas vous certifier que ce sera sans douleur

- Je le supporterais ne t'inquiète pas dit-il plantant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du démon.

- Bien.

Sebastian coucha alors son maître dans son lit le regardant tendrement il se pencha délicatement l'embrassant tendrement à cet instant Ciel ressentit une terrible douleur et poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres du démon. La douleur dura encore un très long moment mais Sebastian ne cessa pas de l'embrasser malgré le fait de voir son amour dans la douleur, il savait que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant son maître mourrait. Le démon avait lui aussi mal mais il tenait mieux que Ciel mais à un moment la douleur fut vraiment trop intense et tous les deux s'évanouirent.

Le lendemain : 

Sebastian reprit lentement conscience avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se leva alors rapidement regardant Ciel. Il se décida alors de l'embrasser en le secouant comme un prunier (nda : certains choisissent l'un des deux mais là c'est les deux directs XD c'est vrai qu'il doit être inquiet le pauvre…), mais son jeune maître ne se réveillait toujours pas. Mais il n'avait pas remarquer que le jour était venu depuis longtemps et les domestiques inquiet de ne pas le voir avaient entendu du bruit venant de la chambre de leur maitre et avait décidés de voir ce qui se passait. Ils restèrent figés en voyant Sebastian à califourchon sur leur maître pleurant, l'embrassant et le secouant, May Linn saigna même du nez pour l'occasion. Sebastian ayant remarqué leur présence leur dit de partir, ils auraient bien protesté mais toutes protestations moururent quand ils virent les yeux brillant du démon. Ils s'enfuirent donc en courant retournant à l'hôtel où ils avaient passés la nuit. A leur départ Sebastian s'assit dans un coin pleurant à chaude larmes avant de s'endormir triste et épuisé.

Ciel se réveilla finalement ayant mal partout, la première chose qu'il vit c'est Sebastian assis dans un coin des larmes séchées sur ses joues, il s'approcha doucement ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il s'agenouilla regardant ses traits parfait espérant qu'il allait bien. Seulement à un moment il ne tient plus et l'embrassa doucement. Seulement ce simple geste eut pour effet de le réveiller et voyant son maître réveilla et en vie il le poussa dans le lit en l'embrassa langoureusement. Il se dégagea finalement pour regarder le visage de son amour.

- Ciel… dit-il ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait appelé son maître par son prénom pour la 1re fois !

- Ca a fonctionné ?

- Tu es en vie donc j'imagine que oui mon amour, dit-il l'embrassant.

Ils sourirent s'embrassant doucement, leur corps de plus en plus rapproché. Quand Ciel pensa brusquement qu'il pourrait enfin avoir le corps de son démon, ce corps qu'il voulait tant et qu'il avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois de posséder entièrement. A cette pensée il renversa Sebastian s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, les yeux brillant de désirs. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Sebastian ne fut pas du tout surpris :

- Dis moi pourquoi j'agis si impulsivement demanda Ciel légèrement troublé

- La transformation agit comme un aphrodisiaque dit-il souriant malicieusement

- Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même dit Cie

- Mais ca n'aurait pas été marrant sinon mon amour répondit Sebastian l'embrassant passionnément, et puis ne veux-tu pas le faire avec moi ?

- Espèce d'imbécile, je le veux plus que tout au monde

- J'espère bien car il faudra bien occuper notre éternité ensemble, mon amour

* * *

Moi : Je déclare cette fic officiellement finie ! J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre j'en suis assez fière même, malgré le fait qu'il doit être aussi nul que les autres. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé vraiment désolé si ce n'est pas le cas. Et non pas de lemon, mais bon j'imagine que tout le monde peut deviner ce qu'ils feront après.

P.S. Allez voir la fic When the boy isn't as you think de S-A-S-chan c'est de Sasa-sama, Ayumuri-sama et moi

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
